


Commencement

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commencement is a time for endings and beginnings, and Clark's graduation day is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commencement

## Commencement

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Commencement is a time for endings and beginnings, and Clark's graduation day is no exception. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing but fuzzy, warm feelings in return. 

_Author's Note_ : This is my first attempt at writing in the Smallville fandom. Thanks to the wonderful Sev1970 for betaing for me yet again. 

* * *

Lex shook his head in confusion and bemusement as he entered the coffee shop and made his way through the gathered crowd, nodding his greetings to several startled people as he passed them. He looked around the Talon wondering for the hundredth time why Clark had been so insistent that he join him in attending this particular party. Traditionally, the graduation reception at the Talon had been only for the graduates and their families; a directive obviously understood by everyone of Clark's classmates except, well, Clark. But Clark had pleaded with Lex the other day, giving his best puppy-dog eyes. And, of course, Lex had relented. 

Lex settled quietly in a corner of the room, drink in hand, as he watched the graduates and their families interacting with one another. Clark's graduation had taken place over an hour ago, and Lex couldn't help but feel a pang of worry at what this major turning point in Clark's life might mean to their relationship. Clark would begin attending Metropolis University in the Fall, and Lex couldn't help but wonder if Clark would immerse himself in his new life at college and forget all about his older friend. 

_Friend_. That was all Clark would ever be to him, Lex reminded himself bitterly, and he would be lucky if he could even maintain that title in Clark's new life. He absently set down his empty glass, and his eyes drifted closed for a moment. Any scant hopes that their relationship might develop into much more had been dashed when Clark had turned eighteen a few months prior. Lex had dutifully attended Clark's birthday celebrations, but never once had Clark mentioned a thing about what had almost happened between them so long ago. 

Lex couldn't help but wonder if anything would have been different had he given into Clark when the young man had boldly kissed him two years ago. But alas, Lex had refused Clark, gently reassuring his younger friend that though he was indeed interested in Clark's advances, any relationship between them could never be casual, not to mention the fact that Clark was still underage. Practically speaking, Lex had no desire to deal with the flack he knew he would receive from not only the Kents, but from Clark's friends, and probably from most of the town of Smallville itself from "corrupting" one of their own. And he didn't even want to think of Lionel's reaction. Lex's father would have done anything possible to ruin Lex, even if it meant destroying a bright and beautiful young man like Clark Kent in the process. Clark had initially appeared hurt and saddened at Lex's refusal, but that look had been quickly replaced by a fierce determination and a promise that he wouldn't push Lex until he was able to come to Lex freely and with no repercussions for either of them. Lex had, in turn, promised Clark that he would be waiting. 

Left unsaid, but weighing heavily between the two had been the matter of Clark's secrets, and all the lies that had passed between them. Lex had reluctantly come to accept that it was a pledge to his parents that kept Clark from completely confiding in Lex, not a lack of trust. He knew in their role as friends, both he and Clark had secrets they kept from one another, but if they were to take that next step into an intimate relationship, there could be no more lies. 

And so Lex had waited expectantly for Clark's eighteenth birthday with equal amounts of trepidation and hope. However, when Clark's birthday had come and gone with no declarations, no honesty, and no further attempts at furthering their relationship, Lex had resigned himself to acknowledging that somewhere in the ensuing two years, Clark had grown out of whatever crush he had on Lex and had moved on. 

Thankfully, over the last few months Lex had been buried in work and had little time to stew over personal matters. LexCorp had been growing by leaps and bounds, and Lex was ready to make the move back to Metropolis to run his own business, to keep a better eye on Lionel's dealings with LuthorCorp, and of course, being nearer to Clark's college life was an added bonus. 

Lex was forcefully thrust from his musings when he was engulfed in a tight hug by the object of his thoughts. Without thinking, Lex allowed himself to melt into Clark's strong arms, burying his face instinctively against the younger man's shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around Clark's waist. Almost immediately though, Lex realized exactly where they were and extricated himself from Clark's embrace. 

"Thank you so much for being here, Lex," Clark enthused, his beautiful young face lit up with his bright smile. Dark wavy hair framed his face, and his jade green eyes shined with sincerity. "It wouldn't be the same without you here." 

"Congratulations, Clark," said Lex, as he smoothed his hands down his jacket, attempting to soothe his raging libido in the process. "I'm still not sure why you insisted that I be here though. This party is supposed to be for family only." 

"Because you're important to me, Lex," Clark assured with a smile, lifting his hand to gently brush Lex's cheek. "You are family." 

"Clark," Lex warned, his voice low and urgent as he batted Clark's hand away from his face. "What are you doing?" 

Clark dropped his hand and pulled back, giving Lex a bit of space, but his smile, if possible, grew even broader. "Making good on a promise." 

Lex's eyes widened as the realization of what Clark meant began to sink in. "But, Clark..." 

Clark gently interrupted Lex's statement. "I think you kind of expected me to do this when I turned eighteen, but I wanted to wait until high school was over. I thought that was probably a bit more symbolic then my actual age," Clark started softly, his voice growing steadier and more confident as he continued. "My feelings haven't changed, Lex. In fact, if anything, they've become deeper and more real over the past two years. I think our friendship has strengthened and we've both had a chance to explore other alternatives. Somehow though, we've always wound up back with each other. Nothing fulfills me like being with you. I want to be with you in every way...if you'll have me." 

Lex could barely think coherently as the dream he had thought lost for good came back to life before his eyes. "But..." he stammered out, "Your parents, your friends, they'll never approve. And no matter that nothing has happened between us, you know that there will always be speculation about when we started seeing one another." 

Emboldened by Lex's use of the word "we", Clark took a step closer to his friend, leaning so close that his lips almost brushed against Lex's ear as he spoke. "Do you really think that I was able to just go home and move on after you rejected me? I cried on Dad's shoulder for hours that night." 

"Your dad?" Lex asked, shocked and bewildered as he tried to assimilate the fact that Jonathan Kent had apparently known about Clark's feelings for him for the last two years and yet hadn't shown up at the castle, shotgun in hand. 

"You didn't notice that shortly after that day he was more welcoming and accepting of you? Apparently all it took in my father's eyes for you to be deemed as trustworthy was turning down his son's sexual advances." 

"But that still doesn't..." Lex continued to argue. 

"Lex, look around," Clark commanded gently, nodding his head towards the side. 

Lex lifted his head and glanced in the direction that Clark indicated, amazed at the accepting smiles and nods he received from both Jonathan and Martha Kent. Lex followed Clark's gaze through the crowd as he caught the eyes of first Pete, then Chloe, and finally Lana, all smiling their approval to what they were witnessing. 

Lex's eyes snapped back to meet Clark's. "They all know?" 

"They do, and they've known for a long time. They're also well aware that you've rejected my advances up until this point," Clark answered sincerely. "And, I've made my intentions clear to all of them, and now I need to make them clear to you." 

Clark again reached his hand up tentatively to Lex's face, but this time Lex couldn't find the will to stop Clark's gentle touch. Instead, he leaned into Clark's hand, and briefly closed his eyes against the tears of joy that built up as he felt his heart nearly exploding from the feelings he had for his friend. When he opened his eyes again, it was to find his needs and wants clearly reflected in Clark's gaze. "Tell me, Clark." 

"I love you. I think I have since the day I saved your life. Hell, I probably loved you from the day of the meteor shower. We've got a destiny to fulfill, Lex. We're the stuff of legends." 

Lex's lips twisted upward into a tentative smile as he heard his own words quoted back to him, but even though his heart screamed for him to make his own declaration, he forced himself to forewarn the trusting young man before him. "I'm a very possessive man, Clark. I obsess about the things I want, and I'm very hard to live with. One taste of you is all it's going to take. I won't be able to let you go. Not now, not ever." 

"I've noticed," Clark smiled wryly, and snorted, his fingertip gently stroking along Lex's cheekbone. "If that stuff hasn't scared me off yet, it sure won't now." 

"You're so young," Lex argued, needing to make sure that Clark wouldn't back out on his decision, knowing that his heart couldn't take the pain of losing Clark once he had him. 

"Age doesn't really matter where I'm concerned," Clark stated cryptically. "I've always been different, Lex." 

Lex's posture stiffened at the reminder of all the secrets and lies that still stood between them, but before he could voice a question or objection, Clark's hand slid to the back of Lex's neck and he leaned in closer, his lips again lowering to Lex's ear. 

"Shhh, I promised you no more lies. Whether you're my friend, or my lover, you deserve nothing less than the whole truth. I'll tell you everything when we're alone later, but suffice it to say that the day we first met was the first day I spent on earth." 

"I love you, Clark," Lex breathed out. 

Clark chuckled giddily, resting his forehead against Lex's. "You knew. All along you knew," he whispered. 

"I suspected. I was never sure," Lex murmured, his own hands reaching out to settle on Clark's hips possessively. "I'll never betray you, Clark. I give you my word." 

Clark's eyes shone with complete trust. "I know that." 

"Your family and friends are supportive, and that's wonderful," Lex couldn't stop himself from warning, still deeply worried despite the intensity of heat and emotion radiating off of the young man in front of him, "but the rest of the town may not be so accepting of either your sexuality or who you're choosing as a partner. And that doesn't even begin to cover my fears about Lionel, or how the tabloids will view our relationship." 

"I'm ready for whatever they can dish out," Clark stated emphatically, his eyes alight with amusement. "If they want to believe that I'm Lex Luthor's boy-toy, let them. The important people know the truth." 

"Be very serious about this," Lex cautioned, his voice barely a whisper. 

"If you would agree, I'd marry you today," Clark asserted. 

For the first time that night, a bright smile split Lex's face. It was one of those rare, genuine smiles that usually only Clark was privileged to see. Instead of commenting on Clark's statement, he gently pressed his lips to Clark's, the younger man's mouth instinctively sliding open to allow Lex's questing tongue inside. Lex kept the kiss light and soft, conscious of the murmurs that were starting around them, and after a few moments stepped back, delighted at the look of pure bliss and completion on Clark's face. 

Lex linked his fingers with Clark's and gently began guiding Clark towards the crowded dance floor, suddenly not content to hide in the shadowy corner, and needing to focus on something other than spiriting Clark away to his bed. Clark smiled at Lex genuinely, realizing immediately Lex's intent. 

"Of course if I did that, it would mean that you would automatically lose your scholarship," Lex murmured over his shoulder. 

Clark looked at Lex curiously. "I'm not sure I understand." 

"Marrying you," Lex whispered softly, his eyes alight with amusement. "LexCorp just recently purchased the company that funds your scholarship, so that now falls under our assets and holdings. And since it's a rule that family members of management aren't eligible for the scholarship monies..." 

Wrongly interpreting the meaning behind Lex's words, Clark hastened to reassure his friend. "Lex, it's all right, I didn't mean to rush you into anything. That wasn't a formal proposal, I..." 

"Clark, I was teasing," Lex soothed, turning towards Clark as they finally reached the center of the room. He smoothly looped his arms around Clark's back even as Clark's arms came to rest around his waist. Lex could hear the whispers beginning in the crowd around them, but ignored them as he hastened to clear up the misunderstanding. "You're not scaring me off. Besides you don't really need the scholarship. You'd be giving that up in exchange for a filthy rich husband who can easily pay your tuition." 

"Husband?" Clark questioned. 

"Yeah," Lex answered, "If you'll have me." 

"Always and forever," Clark agreed, lowering his lips to capture Lex's in a kiss that held the promise of eternity. 

And as their lips and tongues met, Lex and Clark once again forgot where they were. Any questions and concerns anyone had were immediately answered by looking at the bright smile that crossed Jonathan Kent's face, and the tear of joy that slid from Martha Kent's eye as two young men sealed a promise that would change the future of their world. 


End file.
